


Redemption

by RioRiley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS RISE OF SKYWALKER. YOUVE BEEN WARNED.The one where Rey makes sure the universe knows that Ben Solo, died as a good guy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The thing that bothered me most about ROS was that Ben became a good guy, and literally no one knew it. Aside from Rey. So i felt like he deserved some justice. So here you go.

Rey steps out of the x-wing, onto the beautiful lush planet where her friends surround her, cheering at her return. Rey thinks she is supposed to feel like she's accomplished something great. She thinks she's supposed to feel proud that she defeated Emperor Palpatine. But she doesn't feel any of that. She feels grief. She's sad. She's mourning. She thinks that at any moment she might just collapse against the ground, and sob to her heart's content. She misses Ben. She misses their bond. She misses him. And rather than feeling pride for killing Emperor Palpatine, she feels immeasurable grief over the fact that she was unable to save Ben. 

There are celebrations. There are people hugging her. Rey doesn't care. She doesnt want it. She wants Ben. None of them can bring him back.

It's that night, and Finn and Poe have insisted that she stay on the falcon with them, because they don't think she should be left alone. They sit down next to her, and place their hands on her shoulders. 

"What happened with Kylo?" Poe asks late that night. And that's when it hits Rey, that no one except her knew that Kylo had changed. No one knew that he had grown. That he had helped her defeat Palpatine. No one knew that he gave his life for hers. None of them knew he died a good man. None of them knew he died as Ben Solo.

"He helped me kill Palpatine." Rey says weakly. Sadly.

Finn looked at her shocked.

"Kylo what?" Finn asks confused. 

"Ben. Ben helped me kill Palpatine. He saved my life. He's just as much of a hero in this war as I am, if not more." Rey says through tears. "He gave up everything and everyone is going to remember him for being evil!" She cries.

"Rey… I don't know what to say." Poe says quietly.

"I do." Finn interjects. "Ben wasn't a bad guy Rey. You know that but not everyone else does. It's your responsibility to change their minds."

And that's what Rey does. For the rest of her life. She goes around not as Rey Palpatine, or even just Rey, but as Rey Solo. Whenever anyone asks her about the wars, about Palpatine, or about Kylo Ren, she tells them. She tells them all about Ben Solo, as she knew him. As she loved Him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I'm in college, and I've written an actual book. Like paper. Physical copy book. I have lived writing on Ao3, and I owe the world to my people here who have read the things I have written. It means the world.

Check out my book:   
https://www.blurb.com/b/10367532-sicker

**Author's Note:**

> Im a broke college kid and its not like you can venmo me to support my dinosaur shaped chicken nugget addiction, but i would dig it if youd leave a comment. Rather than feed my body youll feed my soul.


End file.
